


The Choice

by Delighted_Librarian



Series: Meet the Braedens [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delighted_Librarian/pseuds/Delighted_Librarian
Summary: After 'the best night of her life' some choices have to be made.





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> If there are date discrepancies I blame the wonky Supernatural timeline.

October 1998

Lisa rubbed her belly and she knew it was time to make a decision. She had broken up with Max her boyfriend of two years a few months ago and in the meantime, she had had a number of rebounds, some amazing, like Dean, a few horrible like Dan who she had left holding a bloody nose. But then she had been late, and she proverbially held her breath for almost three weeks. 

The two little lines confirmed it, she had to make a decision. 

Her parents hadn’t liked Max, thought that he was a bad influence on her. They had been thrilled when she had left him, but they didn’t know about her “extra-curricular” activities, as they would call them, after she and Max broke up. She had been raised Catholic and her parents held strongly to their faith, they didn’t believe in birth control or abortions. So what did she believe?

She had a few options: abortion, adoption, single motherhood, or track down the father and hope he was one of the good guys. She had to admit for a moment Dean’s face floated in front of her then she exhaled heavily. As much as she had enjoyed her crazy weekend with Dean, he was rash, reckless and possibly had a few warrants hanging over his head, not exactly father material. As she thought over all the men she had slept with in the past two months she realized none of them really were. What did that say about her? Or at least about the places where she met them? So no, tracking down the father was not a great idea.

Abortion, adoption or single motherhood? She had a number of friends who had had abortions. A few had been guilt free, but a few had either immediately or even much later deeply regretted the decision. Which would she be? Could she do it? When it came to cost an abortion however pricy would be far less expensive than single motherhood or pregnancy and birth before adoption. But how could you put a price on a life? However, developed or undeveloped the physical body? But when did life begin? How could she judge something like that? No, perhaps she was more catholic that she had thought but she could not have an abortion.

So, she would carry the baby to term. When should she tell her parents? How would she afford it? She would have to watch her diet. Cut out alcohol. No more risky behaviors. She had been thinking about getting certified in prenatal yoga, this was the perfect excuse to do it. She wondered if it would be easier or harder to get certified when pregnant? She should do that early on. She should make a to-do list and add vitamins to the top of the list. 

Would her parents be ashamed? Would her sister, Sarah? Would her family consider her a bad influence on Sarah? What would the Father at her local church say to her? Should she go to confession here or back home first? She knew that she would not be able to get through this without support, she was only 21. Should she move home? Would her parents help her financially? Grandma Harris was more liberal than the rest of her family, would she help? She thought over her friends and wondered who would be supportive? Who would respect her decision whatever she decided? Who would pull away? As she ticked off the people in her mind she realized that those who wouldn’t support her were mostly people she didn’t want in her life anyways, so maybe this would be a good litmus test. She would narrow down her options make a few plans and visit family in a month or so to let them know. If she was in control of her life, at least as much as she could be, they would be more supportive.

So, adoption or single motherhood? She would have to look up the different types of adoption. She knew a little mostly from random conversations she hadn’t paid attention to and books and movies. She could be a part of the child’s life, the child could go to strangers, or the child could go to a family member. Did she have any family members who would take in a newborn? Could she handle seeing a someone she knew well, raise her own child? What if she disagreed with a parenting decision? No, the baby could not go to a family member. What about being a part of the child’s life? Could she be content with visits and gifts? No. Could she carry a baby to term and then let them go, possibly forever? Maybe, but probably not. She knew she would be too selfish to be so distant from her child.

So single motherhood with the possibility of adoption as plan B. Maybe she would start praying again. Maybe an angel would watch over her then.

 

 

May 1999

She held her baby in her arms for the first time and she felt complete. This was the guy she had been waiting for. In that moment she knew many things. She knew what real love was. She knew that she could never give up this child. She knew that he was her responsibility and that she would do all in her power to protect him, provide for him, and teach him so he would grow up happy, strong and capable. With him she felt full. As he had grown inside her she had grown to love more than she had realized possible. She felt humbled by it. She knew that he was now her most important goal. Most important person.


End file.
